Are you one of us? So stupid
by nEeLLoC
Summary: A story of a boy(Yoh Asakura) who keeps falling in love with girls. During summer, he falls in love with a girl but they didn't become more than friends. And when he had to transfer to another school, his journey begins and he meets Anna...
1. The corny her

Are you one of us?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King….

This story is my cousin's story…Her name's Joanne….

Chapter 1

"Hello, I am Yoh Asakura. I am a boy who loves girls very much and a boy who wants attention from girls. I am not really the narrator in this story, I am just introducing myself to you."

2001: Summer

"Hello Miss—." He paused for a while, then he suddenly saw the name tag, "Oh, Ms. Luther (can't think of anything), I wanna sign up for Arts Class." Yoh said.

"I see that you have a very, very BAD record…hmm…Ok, you're accepted!" Ms. Luther exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Yoh shouted. Yoh walked out of the school and he suddenly tramped on a girl's foot and she fell.

"Ow!" The girl screamed. Then a brown-haired girl ran towards the girl who screamed.

"Chriselle! Are you okay?" The brown-haired girl asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…ugh…. Hey, Lana, can you give me a hand?"

"I'm so sorry—Chri—selle?" Yoh said.

"Next time, be careful!" Lana shouted.

"Lana, stop. He didn't mean to step on my foot. It's no big deal. I'm used to it!" Chriselle said happily.

"So…anything I can do to make it up to you, Chriselle? Lana?" asked Yoh.

"No, we're going to be fine…It's ok…and anyways, we have to enroll Art classes." said Chriselle.

"Wow! So does it mean that you are also poor in Arts?" Yoh asked.

"The hell! What are you talking about? We're here to learn more about Art, the true meaning of Art! It doesn't mean that we have a very, very bad record in Arts. How about you? Do you? And why are you here anyways?" Asked Lana.

"Oh, the same as you guys, I'm here to enroll Art classes because I'm poor in it. Isn't it cool?" Yoh replied with a grin on his face.

"Uh, Lana we have to go in and enroll, now. And you, boy, thanks for tramping my foot, it improved my strength. Oh, yeah, also my endurance." Chriselle said.

"Oh, ok, thanks for forgiving me, by the way…I'm Yoh(he pronounced it wrongly, like Yo)."

"Wow! That's cool… Is your name like…YO, DUDE?" Chriselle asked.

"Nooooooooooooo…. It's YOH, YOH ASAKURA, not YO, as in YO, DUDE…" Yoh replied.

"Yoh Asakura, nice meeting you! I'm Lana Lang." Lana said with a smile on her face.

"Well, Lana, Chriselle, nice meeting you too. And you must hurry, the registrar is about to leave in an hour. You must hurry now. Remember me ha? Go, hurry, enroll now, and see ya this opening summer class in Arts." Yoh said.

To be continued…

Hope you like it—that's it. And it. Let's eat. Joanne


	2. The first impression

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King….

**Hi everyone… Sorry but there's something I want to edit… Just the name of Chriselle… From this chapter and on, the spelling would be Chriscille. Thanks.**

Chapter 2

Summer Classes starts…

Yoh is ready. He wore black long sleeve sweater and cargo pants.

"**Girls…Here I come."** Yoh said facing the mirror.

At School…

"**Yoh! Hi Yoh! Hi!"** Lana shouted.

"**Hey, Lana, nice seeing you today. You… You… You… You look so… pretty today. I love what you're wearing."** Yoh said with a grin.

"**Hey, Yoh, are you gay? You like my clothes?"** Lana asked.

"**Nooooooooooooo. It's a compliment."** Yoh replied.

"**I was just kidding. I know it's a compliment, I was just waiting for you to say it."** Lana replied and Yoh grinned.

Lana got attracted with Yoh's grin and as for Yoh, he got attracted to Lana's beauty. They looked at each other's eye. Then the bell rang. The student for Art classes went in their classrooms. Then art classes starts.

"**Where's your friend, Chriscille? I didn't see her."** Yoh asked.

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you, she's on the other side of the room. On the other section because remember the time you stepped on the foot of Chriscille? This section had one last spot when we signed up and Chriscille and I didn't know that, so that's why we are separated, isn't it great? I can be with you alone."** Lana answered.

"**Huh, you want us to be alone together? What does that mean?"** Yoh asked.

"**Haha. Just kidding Yoh, why do you get tricked right away? Haha. Lol. I'm not that kind of girl, Yoh."** Lana replied.

After the classes…

"**Hey! Lana! Yoh! How's the first day of art classes?"** Chriscille shouted from afar.

"**Oh, Chriscille, hi, the first day of art classes was fine. It's great. But it's not that great without you together with us."** Yoh said with a grin on his face trying to attract Chriscille with his smile.

Then, suddenly, Chriscille got blinded with Yoh's grin. Yoh got the heart of Chriscille right away and stared at each other's eye.

"**Chriscille! Yoh! Are the two of you, starting to get blind!"** Lana shouted.

"**Oh, Sorry Lana, I…I…I just got…"**

"**Well, it's lunch time, I'm getting hungry now."** said Lana suddenly cutting what Yoh was about to say.

At the café…

"**Chriscille, Lana, what do you want for lunch? My treat."** Asked Yoh.

"**Wow! What has gotten into you? You're the most gentle of all gentlemen."** Lana replied.

"**I'm flattered, thanks for the compliment, Lana. Chriscille, why do you seem so quiet?"** asked Yoh.

"**Nothing Yoh, something is just bothering me right now. Well, don't mind me anyways."** Answered Chriscille.

They finished ordering their food already and they reached the table.

"**So, Chriscille, what presentation are going to present during the opening salvo?"** asked Yoh.

"**I think, I, alone, am going to sing."** Chriscille replied.

"**Wow, that's great! At last, I'm going to see your talent already."** Said Yoh.

After the conversation, they went back to the classroom and practiced for their opening salvo.

The next day…

"**Well, Lana, it's already the opening salvo. Uh…. Does Chriscille have a beautiful voice?" **asked Yoh.

"**Chriscille, herself can handle singing anytime. I mean she's really good at it."** Lana replied.

"**Hi Lana, Hi Yoh, well, it's the opening salvo today."** Said Chriscille happily and surprisingly.

Every student in art classes started preparing. Then the opening salvo starts…

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, another presentation to be presented by Chriscille!"** the MC said.

Well, that's it for Chapter 2, to be continued… Hope you like it. Joanne…


	3. The hidden talent

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Previously on Chapter 2

Chriscille is about to sing, and Yoh is about to discover something new about Chriscille.

Chapter 3

"**I'm about to discover something new today!"** Yoh said.

Then, Chriscille starts to sing… Her voice spreads out, everyone who heard it felt like they are in heaven. Her voice was like a voice of an angel. Yoh had also fallen for it.

"**Everyone, lets give a big hand to Chriscille! Chriscille… Thanks for that wonderful song you gave us."** the MC said.

After the opening salvo program, they started celebrating and eating.

"**Hey, Chriscille…"** Yoh said.

"**Yes?"** asked Chriscille.

"**I…I just…"** Yoh replied.

"**Yes?"** asked Chriscille again like she was inserting right away when Yoh was about to say something.

"**I just wanted to say that…"**

"**Chriscille! What a successful presentation out there!"** Lana suddenly cuts in.

"**Well, Thank you, Lana!"** Chriscille said.

"**Yoh, aren't you going to say something to Chriscille about her voice?"** Lana asked.

Then Ms. Luther suddenly cuts in. **"Hey, kids, why don't you eat now, we're celebrating! C'mon! Oh, by the way, Chriscille, nice voice!"**

"**Oh, thank you Ms. Luther, I've been receiving such nice compliments from everyone"** Chriscille replied.

They partied all day long. Then, after the party…

"**Hello there, Chriscille, Lana and Yoh!"** one classmate(Brenda) said.

"**Hello Brenda!"** said by the three altogether.

"**I'm inviting you to my 17th birthday party, so, you comin'?"** asked Brenda.

"**Sure, I'm in."** Lana said. **" How about you Chriscille, Yoh?"**

"**Me too!"** said Chriscille.

"**I'm not sure Brenda."** Said Yoh.

"**Why not Yoh? I'm not coming without you Yoh."** said Chriscille with feelings.

Suddenly Yoh's heart beats faster because of what Chriscille said.

"**Okay, Sure! Count me in."** Yoh said happily.

"**Great! So, I'll be expecting the three of you! Oh, Chriscille, I'd like you to sing again during my party. Thanks!" **said Brenda.

The day of the party of Brenda…

"**Lana, have you seen Yoh?"** asked Chriscille.

"**Oh, there he is!"** said Lana, pointing at Yoh. **"Over here Yoh!"**

"**Sorry guys, I'm late… I almost missed the lovely voice of Chriscille."** Said Yoh with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Chriscille got flattered and happy while Lana got jealous and she realized that she liked Yoh all the way… Chriscille was called to sing infront, but Yoh said to himself that he shoudn't fall inlove right away because there's so many girls that would still come in his way. Instead of listening, he left the party when Chriscille started singing the Chorus.

"**I'm sorry Chriscille, I shouldn't fall inlove with you."** Yoh said to hiself while running going home.

"**Lana, where's Yoh?"** asked Chriscille.

"**I don't know, he just ran when you started singing."** Answered Lana.

So, Chriscille decided to call on Yoh's phone.

"**KRING! KRING!"**

Yoh doesn't answer at all.

"**Chriscille, I think we should go after him."** Said Lana.

"**No, Lana, I'll go alone, I'll handle him."** Said Chriscille desperately.

So this ends the chapter for now… Hope you get more excited of it… and I hope you give reviews. Joanne.


	4. The only way to forget her

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…

Previously on Chapter 3, Lana and Chriscille was about to catch up with Yoh but Chriscille didn't allow it cause she wants to go alone… When Chriscille had reached the house of Yoh, then the story continues…

Chapter 4

**"Yoh… Yoh… Yoh… where are you? Yoh…"** Chriscille shouting to look for Yoh.

While Chriscille was shouting, Yoh's parents heard it. So the mother of Yoh decided to go out to see who was shouting.

**"Oh, hi there dear! I heard that Yoh has a summer schoolmate who's really good in singing, that must be you dear."** said Yoh's mother.

**"Ya, it's me, I'm Chriscille anyways. But how did you know it was me?"** asked Chriscille.

**"Oh, dear, it's obvious, I can already sense your voice from your shout. Ha-ha."** Yoh's mother answered.

**"Hehe. Excuse me, but have you seen Yoh?"** asked Chriscille again.

**"Oh, he's at the terrace, c'mon go in. Make yourself at home."** Answered Yoh's mother.

**"Can I go up the terrace and see Yoh?"** asked Chriscille.

**"Yeah, sure dear!"** Yoh's mother replied.

Then Chriscille went up to the terrace and saw Yoh (Just imagine the two of them up in the terrace with the gentle breeze blowing and with the beautiful stars at night).

**"Yoh, what's wrong? Why did you leave suddenly?"** asked Chriscille.

**"Chriscille, I just can't get a chance to say how…"** said Yoh.

**"How what?"** inserted Chriscille.

**"How beautiful your voice is… Now that we're alone, it's my chance to say this to you."** Said Yoh.

Chriscille started blushing and her heart starts to beat faster.

**"Chriscille, your voice is as beautiful as you. I just can't help it, whenever I hear your voice, it makes me fall for you even more. And how is that Chriscille? Why?"** asked Yoh.

**"Every person created by God has his/her own personality. We have our own talents and our own beauty."** Answered Chriscille.

**"Chriscille, I don't know what to do anymore when I'm with you. I want to be with you, and I promise if we'd be together, this relationship will last long."** said Yoh.

**"Yoh, I can't be sure of that, you can't just say that it will really last long. Yoh, I know that you're the kind of man that wants attention from a lot of girls, well, it'll hurt me."** exclaimed Chriscille.

**"But Chris…"**

**"No buts Yoh… We should remain like this forever, let's just be friends. That's the thing that I'm sure that will last for long."** Inserted Chriscille with an angry expression on her face.

Chriscille suddenly left after their conversation with Yoh, Chriscille had feelings for Yoh but Chriscille wouldn't want her feelings to diminish whenever she's with Yoh. It'll hurt Yoh's feelings. So, if they stay as friends, the relationship between the two of them might last long. The next day…

**"Lana, can you please give this to Brenda?"** asked Chriscille.

**"Ok."** Answered Lana.

**"Uh, Lana…" **called Chriscille.

**"Yes?"** Lana replied.

**"I'm so sorry if I ditched you yesterday at the party. I hope you understand me."** Chriscille said.

**"Ya, sure, it's fine. I mean its ok."** Lana answered.

**"Thanks Lana."** Chriscille said.

**"Ya, sure, I mean, what are friends for?"** Lana replied.

The two of them walked in their own class rooms. Chriscille, while walking towards her classroom, she meets Yoh in the hallway.

**"Hey, Chriscille… I'm so sorry about what happened last night, for ditching you." **Yoh said.

**"Ya, it's fine, I mean what are friends for anyways."** Answered Chriscille.

**"Oh, yeah, friends… ya, friends always forgive each other, right?"** Yoh said looking down with a frown on his face.

**"Well, better go in your classroom now, you might be late."** Chriscille said smiling.

After art classes…

**"Hey, Chriscille, I heard that you're going to be a contestant for the art contest this coming Friday!"** said Lana.

**"Ya, I am, actually, I'm kind of nervous right now."** Chriscille said (giggling).

**"And you know what, Yoh gave me these magnets. He said it's the most important thing he had when he was 10 years old. I wonder why. Hehe. I mean what has gotten into him again? He even invited me to a dinner!"** said Lana smiling.

**"To a dinner?"** asked Chriscille wondering.

**"Ya, isn't it shocking? I mean, we're just friends. I don't know what he's into but I'm kind of excited of what he's going to do later."** Said Lana.

While the two girls was talking, Yoh sees them in the hallway talking.

**"Hey, Lana, I'll be expecting you later at Café Laguna tonight…" **said Yoh winking at Lana. **"It's a date awright?"**

**"Ya, it's a date."** Said Lana smiling.

**"And, Chriscille, good luck on the Art contest!"** said Yoh.

**"Thanks"** Chriscille replied.

Yoh left the two of them in the hallway.

**"Chriscille, are things between you and Yoh okay?"** asked Lana.

**"Yeah, things between us are absolutely fine!"** said Chriscille with a fake smile.

**"C'mon, let's go home, I think you're tired already, besides, I need to get ready for our date later."** Said Lana.

During the date…

**"Hey, Lana…"**

**"Hey, Yoh…"**

**"Lana, you look absolutely pretty tonight!"** said Yoh.

**"And you look handsome tonight too!"** inserted Lana.

**"Yoh, what happened between you and Chriscille last night? You don't seem to get along awhile ago, You didn't even have a conversation awhile ago."** Asked Lana.

**"Lana, it's our date… Let's forget about her for tonight, besides she's busy practicing for the contest. Let's just talk about ourselves Lana, okay?"** Yoh replied.

**"Ok…" **said Lana.

After the date…

**"Lana, is it ok if I hang out with you this Friday? We don't have assignments in Arts anyways."** Asked Yoh.

**"…Sure Yoh…" **answered Lana. **"What's with you today Yoh, you seem so happy. And why is that?"**

**"Because I noticed the beauty from the inside of my friend…? Your eye's… your lips… your beauty within the inside."** Yoh answered.

**"Yoh…"** Lana murmured.

**"Well, it's getting late. I need to bring you home."** Said Yoh.

**"Yoh, one last question…"** said Lana.

**"What is it Lana?"** asked Yoh.

**"Do you like Chriscille? And are you trying to date me just to make yourself forget Chriscille?"** asked Lana.

**"Lana… It's not what you think"**

**"Yoh, answer me… Do you? I can see it in your eyes and the way you've been acting awhile ago with Chriscille!"** cried Lana.

Yoh doesn't seem to have an answer to Lana's question. So, let's try to see what happens in the next chapter. Joanne.


	5. The feeling that she will regret

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…

Chapter 5

"**Tell me Yoh, please… Tell me the truth…"** asked Lana begging.

Then Yoh replies. **"Ok… Lana, the truth is—I want to start a new life that's why I'm hanging out with you. And since I've noticed the real you…"**

"**There's something wrong with you… C'mon Yoh, let's go home instead…"** said Lana.

The next day… Thursday…

"**Hi Chriscille! Are you starting to get ready for the contest?"** asked Ms. Luther happily.

"**Ya! Actually, I've been practicing the whole night!"** answered Chriscille with a big smile on her face.

"**So… I'll see you later for moooooooooore practice! Hahahaha"** said Ms. Luther laughing.

Lana and Yoh walked going to their classroom holding hands together when Chriscille suddenly sees them…

"**Lana! So… How's the date last night?"** asked Chriscille while staring at Yoh's eyes.

Lana answers **"Uh…"**

Then Chriscille suddenly cuts in even though Lana's not yet done answering because of jealousy, **"So, what's with the holding hands! What have you been doing last night too?"**

Lana and Yoh suddenly let go of their hands…

"**Nothing…It's just a friendly date anyways, that's the thing we forgot to tell you… We just ate, talk… That's it…" **Yoh answered.

"**Yeah right! Well, I need to go to my classroom. Bye!"** said Chriscille sarcastically.

Chriscille left them and went to her classroom, same with Lana and Yoh.

"**Lana, there's something wrong with your friend Chriscille."** Yoh exclaimed.

"**I don't know… Hey, Yoh… I have an idea, why don't we make her happy when she leaves for the contest…"** said Lana.

"**What do you mean leave?"** asked Yoh.

"**It's a 3 day contest in Hong Kong."** Answered Lana.

"**I didn't know that. But how do we make her happy?"** asked Yoh again.

"**Let's tell her that we'll be the ones bringing her to the airport."** Lana replied. **"Okay? Agree with it?"**

"**Ok. Fine."** Said Yoh.

After their class…

Chriscille was about to go in her car when Lana and Yoh suddenly went towards her…

"**Chriscille! How 'bout we bring you to the airport tomorrow?"** asked Lana and Yoh.

"**You know what! Don't mind about me, you guys were hanging out without me, and what's that! Is that what you call friend! Huh, Lana! We've been best friends for a long time Lana, and here you are, not letting me join with your so-called friendly date with Yoh! And… Besides I already hired a driver to bring and help me carry my bag to the airport!"** cried Chriscille with an angry expression on her face because of jealousy again.

Then, Chriscille left them with a bad record of friendship…The next day…Friday…

"**Chriscille! The driver's here! You must go!"** shouted Chriscille's mom.

"**Mom, bye now… I'll do my best in that contest no matter what mom…"** said Chriscille.

"**Thank you… Chriscille, make me proud of you!"** said Chriscille's mom happily.

Chriscille left… Then when they reached the airport, and Chriscille is about to enter the departure area, someone suddenly came to stop her…

"**Chriscille!"** shouted Yoh.

Chriscille looked back and, **"Yoh!"**

"**Chriscille, before you go, there's something I want to tell you… Look… Chriscille I'm sorry for not being the right friend for you… But Chriscille, I want us to be more than friends!"** said Yoh with feelings.

"**Yoh, I already told you before that we're only up to friends…"** said Chriscille.

"**Chriscille! Listen to me! I know that's not what your heart says… Chriscille, you've been feeling jealous these past 3 days, I noticed that…"** said Yoh grabbing Chriscille's hand tightly.

"**Yoh… I have to go now…"**

"**Chriscille, shh! Don't say any word, I know what your heart is saying. It's the same thing my heart is saying too. Chriscille, before I let you go, I want to say I LOVE YOU… I'll be waiting for your reply when you come back here."** Said Yoh.

Yoh let go of the hand of Chriscille and left her with a decision: To be with Yoh or Not to be with Yoh… That is the decision…

This ends chapter 5. Hehe. Joanne.


	6. The truth behind true lovers

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…

Thanks for the reviews guys… Soccer-Cutie67, about Anna, she will appear soon, but in this chapter, Yoh gets to hear her (Anna) name through Chriscille but Yoh doesn't get to meet her yet because it's still SUMMER!

Chapter 6

"**KRING! KRING!"**

"**Yoh, please answer the phone!"** Lana exclaimed.

In Yoh's house…

"**Yoh! It's Lana in the phone!"** cried his mother.

"**Mom, can you please tell Lana that I'm not here!"** shouted Yoh.

"…**Ok, I hope you didn't have any disagreement with Lana."** Said his mother.

After 2 days… In Hong Kong… The judge is announcing the winners for the Art contest…

"**Now, everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for! We will already announce the winners!"** exclaimed the judge.

"**Now, let's announce the 3rd placer… 3rd place goes to… drum rolls please…"**said the judge letting the contestants get nervous. **"3rd place goes to… Morty!"**

Then Morty goes up the stage…

"**Now, let's announce the 2nd place winner… 2nd place goes to… goes to Chriscille!"** said the judge.

Then Chriscille goes up the stage with a fake smile on her face…

"**Now, before I say the 1st place winner, I'd like to say congratulations to all of the contestants for doing their best! Now, 1st place… 1st place goes to… goes to Anna(from Shaman King, the fiancé)!"** shouted the judge with a very loud voice.

Then Anna goes up the stage with a big smile on her face… After the announcing of winners, Chriscille decides to go home in Taiwan because she felt sad for not winning 1st place and she already wants to let Yoh know what she feels… Then she called her mother to inform her that she is about to ride the airplane… Then after 2 hours, Chriscille arrives at Taiwan(her home)…

"**Chriscille, how's the contest! Did you win 1st place?"** asked her mother excitedly, **"Haha… I know I shouldn't ask you now because it's really obvious that you won 1st place, no doubt, you won so many awards already…"** said her mother right away after asking even though Chriscille didn't answer yet.

"**Mom, sorry for letting you down, I have been letting you expect so much!"** said Chriscille crying.

"**Oh, Chriscille… It's ok if you didn't win 1st place… Don't cry now…"** said her mother trying to cheer Chriscille up.

The next day… School bell rings… Then Yoh sees Chriscille frowning at the hallway…

"**Chriscille… How's the contest?"** asked Yoh with a grin on his face.

"**Yoh… I just won 2nd place and I told my mom that I'll win 1st place, and I let her expect too much!"** answered Chriscille facing at the ground.

"**Hey, Look at me… You won, that's the point… Now, Chriscille… What's your answer to my question last Friday?"** asked Yoh looking deeply into Chriscille's eyes.

"**Yoh, I realized that every time you're with Lana, I feel so jealous… And I want you to know that I LOVE YOU Yoh…"** said Chriscille looking back at Yoh's eyes deeply.

"**Chriscille, I love you too… But there's a problem…"** Yoh replied.

"**What is it Yoh? We're here infront of each other telling what we really feel for each other. There's no problem in that…"** Said Chriscille.

"**I'm going to leave Chriscille, I'm going to Japan to continue high school, I told my parents that I want to stay here in Taiwan, here with you but I can't do anything. Chriscille, Lets just be friends…"** said Yoh.

Chriscille can't say anything at all and tears started falling down her eyes.

"**Chriscille, don't cry, it's not what you think it is… We're going to friends, best friends but we're going to act as more than friends. I don't want you to get hurt when I'm going to leave to Japan, I know you hate long-distance relationship… So, I decided that we'll be friends…"** said Yoh.

"…**Ok"** Chriscille replied while tears never stop falling down her eyes.

"**Chriscille, look… Us, being friends also hurts my feelings. Now, don't cry anymore."** Said Yoh.

"**Hey Chriscille! Congratulations! I heard you won 2nd place!"** inserted Lana right away when she saw Chriscille in the hallway with Yoh**. "Yoh? Why is Chriscille crying?"**

"**This is nothing Lana…"** Chriscille answered to cover up Yoh.

"**Are you sure?"** asked Lana with a sarcastic look on her face.

"**Uh… Lana, I'm so sorry for not showing up to you since last Friday. I'm really sorry…"** said Yoh.

"**Yoh… It's ok…I understand you, besides I was really tired last Friday…"** said Lana.

"**Hey, we should go in our classrooms now, we're late!"** said Chriscille hurriedly.

Yoh and Chriscille told Lana about the feelings of Chriscille for Yoh and the feelings of Yoh for Chriscille… After that, Lana, Yoh and Chriscille hangs out everyday but still attends summer classes in Arts, and as for Yoh and Chriscille, they had wonderful times together… Then summer classes ends…

Yoh said bye to Chriscille and Lana because he will already leave for Japan and continue high school there, but as for Chriscille and Yoh, they promised that they would be honest to each other no matter what and text each other if they have problems…

When Yoh reached the airport in Japan together with his parents, of course…

"**This is a new start of my High School Life but never I would forget Chriscille"** Yoh said to himself…

To be continued… Hehe… So Soccer-Cutie67, This is the time that Yoh meets Anna, when he enters school… Hope you other readers give reviews so I would know what to put… Joanne


	7. Yoh meets Morty and Anna

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Hello everyone… I know you can't wait to see Anna but I'll try my best to let Anna appear in this Chapter… Thanks for the reviews anyways…

Chapter 7

Yoh already arrived in Tokyo, Japan… His parents had enrolled him in an international school in Japan, of course… Then… Classes starts…

"**Ok! Welcome back to school kids and high school kids!"** the principal said.

"**Wow! What a grand welcome!"** Yoh said excitedly.

"**Awww… This sucks, man! School again."** a small kid shouted out loud who was beside Yoh.

"**Morty!"** the girl said and spanked the small kid who was beside Yoh. **"Morty, keep quiet will you?"** said the girl.

"**Anna, I was just being honest…"** said Morty while frowning and facing down the floor.

"**Well, if you want to say that! Can you not say it in front of our headmaster!"** said Anna again while spanking the head of Morty.

"**Hey, stop spanking the small kid! He's small and you know that…"** inserted Yoh trying to protect Morty from being spanked by Anna again.

"**Hey! I have a name! It's Morty, and I'm not small! Anna, can you tell this guy over here that I'm not small? And can you please tell the truth?"** Morty begged.

"**Well, ok… Morty here is my little friend"** exclaimed Anna.

"**Waaaaaaa… I thought you're going to say that I'm not small and I"**

"**And he's kind of dumb sometimes, I mean he doesn't use his common sense…"** Anna inserted trying to convince Yoh that she is right.

"**But Anna…"** Morty said frowning again.

"**Hahahahaha… LOL… Small kid! Hahahahaha…"** Yoh laughed aloud.

"_Anna, why did you tell him that I'm small!_" Morty thought.

"**So, you must be Anna?" **Yoh asked pointing at her,** "And you must be Morty?"** asked Yoh again pointing at him.

"**Yep! Why do you have to ask? It's so obvious, we've been mentioning names already."** Anna replied.

"**Sorry, I'm just making sure… By the way, I'm Yoh Asakura… Hey, your name sounds familiar… You must be the one who won the art contest? Right? Anna, you won 1st place and Morty, you won 3rd place? Right?"** asked Yoh with a curious look on his face.

"**Yep…"** answered Anna.

"**You may now go to your classrooms!"** said the principal(head master).

Yoh searched for his classroom and ended up at room 405, where Morty was staying…

"**Hello! You must be new in here?"** asked the adviser trying to welcome Yoh in the classroom.

"**Yes sir… And I saw my name in the list infront of this classroom…"** answered Yoh.

"**Can you introduce yourself infront of your 'going to be' classmates?"** asked the adviser.

"**I,** **I'm Yoh Asakura, I came from Taiwan… That's all…"** said Yoh infront of his classmates.

"**Ok Yoh, I understand that you must be shy… Anyway, I'm Mr. Hasegawa and I'm going to be your adviser."**

"**Nice meeting you sir…"** said Yoh.

"**Nice meeting you too Yoh…"** said Mr. Hasegawa.

"**Uh, sir, where do I sit?"** asked Yoh.

"**Uh, you can sit beside Morty… Morty! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?"** said Mr. Hasegawa with an angry look on his face.

"**Huh…"** Morty said trying to wake himself up.

"**Go ahead Yoh, sit beside Morty…"** said Mr. Hasegawa.

"**Waaaaaa… It's you again!"** Morty shouted aloud like he was so scared.

"**Morty! Is there any problem?"** asked Mr. Hasegawa after hearing what Morty had said.

"**None! Hehe"** Morty said with a fake smile on his face.

"**Hehe, guess we're going to friends from now on Morty?"** said Yoh happily.

"**Oh no… Before you be friends with me… You have to pass through Rio and Anna…"** said Morty…

"**Why? I can just prove to you that I can be a true friend and that's it… And who's Rio?"** asked Yoh.

"**Rio is also our friend but he's not here in school, he just stays at home… Yoh, you just can't be friends with us… You don't understand, we have this kind of group that no one knows…"** said Morty…

After classes…

"**Hey Anna!"** called Morty.

"**What's the matter small kid?"** asked Anna.

"**Anna! I'm not small!"** exclaimed Morty.

"**Hey, Morty, It's obvious that you're small… LOL."** Said Yoh trying to show that Anna was right.

"**Awwww… I'll stop… Anna, Yoh wants to join our group…"** said Morty.

"**If you want to join us Yoh, you must go through something… Later, go to my house, we have something to do…"** said Anna and she wrote the address in Yoh's hand…

When Anna touched Yoh's hand, Yoh felt a really strong aura on Anna's hand… Yoh even thought what's with the strong aura of Anna… And since Morty was in the group of Anna, Yoh tried touching the hand of Morty and also felt an aura…

"_What's with them? And what's with their aura?_" Yoh thought himself.

Then chapter ends for now… To be continued… Joanne.


	8. The twins

Are you one of us? So stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Previously on Chapter 7, Yoh questions himself what's so strange about Anna and Morty and in this next chapter… Yoh is going to find out the whole thing…

Chapter 8

In Anna's house…

"**I wonder what they're going to do with me…"** Yoh said to himself curiously.

"**Hey Yoh, it's good that you have arrived!"** Morty said it surprisingly appearing at the back of Yoh.

"**Wow Morty, How did you go behind me right away?"** asked Yoh curiously.

And then someone smirks beside the tree… And then a guy comes out at the house…

"**So, you must be Yoh Asakura?"** asked the guy who came out the house…

"**Ya, I am… I'm here to see Rio and Anna…"** Yoh replied right away because of excitement.

"**So, you came to see me too? I am Rio, the greatest shaman ever known… Haha" **

"**Wow! That's cool! So, your group is a Shaman?"** asked Yoh hurriedly because of excitement again.

"**Yes!"** answered Rio proudly.

"**I want to be a Shaman too!"** shouted Yoh desperately.

"**To be a Shaman… you must prove that YOU ARE ONE OF US!"** shouted Rio as loud as he can to raise the spirit of Yoh.

"**tsk tsk tsk… SO STUPID…"** Anna said who was beside the tree.

"**KRING! KRING"** the cell phone of Yoh started ringing.

When Yoh got his phone out, he saw Chriscille's name in the screen of his phone. And he answered it…

"**Hi Chriscille! How are you doing?"** Yoh asked Chriscille happily.

"**Hey Yoh, I'm fine here… I just missed you and your voice… How about you Yoh?"** asked Chriscille back.

"**Chriscille, don't worry, I'm doing fine… I've missed you a lot too Chrissy…"** said Yoh from the bottom of his heart.

"**Yoh, I love you… take care Yoh coz I care so much…"** said Chriscille with feelings.

When Yoh was about to answer **"I love you too"** to Chriscille, Anna threw a stone towards the phone of Yoh and obviously the phone got destroyed…

"**Who did this?"** asked Yoh angrily.

"**Why? I thought you were here to be one of us? You're not here just to call your stupid girlfriend…"** Anna exclaimed while she shows up to Yoh.

"**She's not stupid! I think you just don't know how it feels to be loved by someone!"** shouted Yoh in front of Anna's face.

When Yoh suddenly attacks Anna, Anna counterattacks…

"**Ahhhh!"** Yoh shouted after getting hurt with Anna's punch.

"**That's a lesson for you, Yoh… Come back here when you're ready to handle me."** Said Anna with pride.

The next day at school… Yoh comes in with a band aid in his face where Anna hit him…

"**Yoh, are you alright? What's with the band aid?"** asked Mr. Hasegawa worriedly.

"**This is nothing sir… I need to rest, that's it…"** answered Yoh.

"**Then, why are you here?"** asked Mr. Hasegawa again.

"**I just don't want to miss classes, that's also it…"** Yoh answered while he walks going to his seat.

"**Hey, Yoh, I apologize for what happened yesterday…"** said Morty frowning.

"**Morty it's not your fault… Please, let's not talk about it anymore…"** said Yoh facing the blackboard.

Dismissal…

"_I think I should train myself, or have karate lessons._" Yoh thought.

"**Hello!"** the guy in the telephone said.

"**Hello, I would like to take karate lessons…"** Yoh said desperately.

"**Oh ok, I'm glad that someone wants to take lessons… First, I need to take your name and phone number…"** said the guy.

"**I'm Yoh Asakura, my phone number is 123-4567… When can I start?"** asked Yoh happily.

"**Well, this is good news! You can start today!"** said the guy.

"**Thanks, I'll be there… Bye!"** Yoh said excitedly.

Yoh runs in the hallway and bumps into a girl…

"**Ow!"** shouted the girl.

"**Oops, I'm so sorry, because I'm in a hurry…"** said Yoh worriedly.

"**No, it's ok… Don't mind me…"** said the girl.

"**Hey, by the way, I'm Yoh Asakura, what's your name?"** asked Yoh.

"**I'm Jasmin, and, by the way, thanks for bumping into me, it improved my strength. Oh ya, also my endurance."** Said Jasmin happily.

"_Wow! She's like the twin of Chriscille! She reminds me of her!_" Yoh thought.

"**Uh, I really need to go, thanks for forgiving me… Bye!"** said Yoh.

Then again, Yoh ran, and he bumps into another again…

"**Hey, didn't I just bump into you awhile ago, Jasmin?"** asked Yoh with a confused look on his face.

"**I'm not Jasmin, I'm Jennifer!" **

"**But you are Jasmin!"** Yoh argued.

"**Haven't you heard that I have a twin? Jasmin is my twin and I'm Jennifer!" **

"**Oh… Ok… Sorry for arguing, I didn't know at all. Nice meeting you Jennifer! I'm in a hurry and I need to go…"** said Yoh.

"**Ok… By the way, I haven't got your name…"** said Jennifer.

"**I'm Yoh Asakura!"** Yoh said while he ran all the way out of the school.

Yoh was so excited to have karate lessons… Then he arrives at the place…

"**Wow! This place is so creepy!"** Yoh said to himself.

Yoh wondered why, but it is really the place where he had enrolled the karate lessons…

This ends the chapter… to be continued… Joanne.


	9. Amidamaru's secret

Are you one of us? So stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Thanks for giving another review(Soccer-Cutie67)!

Chapter 9

Yoh goes inside the karate place…

"**Hello Yoh! I'm glad that you enrolled karate lessons!"** said the instructor.

"**Because I'm interested, it seems so quiet in here. How come I'm the only one?**"

"**Yoh Asakura… That's why I'm glad that you enrolled, because no person ever tried to call me and enrolled here, in this karate place! So, it means, I'll be busy teaching you! Good news for you, right?"** said the instructor.

"**By the way, what's your name, sir?"** asked Yoh.

"**I'm Amidamaru… You can call me in that name, no need to call me sir…" **

"**Thanks! So, shall we start?"** Yoh asked excitingly.

"**Ok!"** answered Amidamaru.

Yoh started warming up… Then after the warm up…

"**Yoh, let's start with the basic moves… We should not hurry… We should have a serious training!"** said Amidamaru trying to convince Yoh that they should do it.

Amidamaru and Yoh had a serious training for the day… And for Yoh, Yoh learned so fast and he was already starting to learn the hard moves already… It is already weekends, Yoh still kept on training and took it so seriously.

Monday, at the hallway in school…

"**Haha… Now, I'm ready to handle you Anna!"** Yoh said to himself quietly so that Anna won't hear it.

"**Sigh, Poor Yoh, do you think I can't hear what you said? Well, you're wrong, I can. Let's just see if you can handle me with your weak aura!"** said Anna loud enough to let Yoh hear it.

"**Hey, Anna!"** Yoh stated.

"**What is it Yoh?"** asked Anna.

"**Look over there!"** said Yoh.

As soon as Anna looked at where Yoh was pointing, Yoh suddenly tried to give Anna a punch but Anna was able to block it.

"**Anna, don't do it!"** Morty shouted.

Anna punched Yoh so hard that Yoh gets hurt so bad.

"**Anna! Darn you! You'll pay for this!"** Yoh said to himself.

After classes… Yoh went to the karate place to ask Amidamaru why Anna was able to block it.

"**Yoh, you do not understand why she could do it… I think it's time for you to know."** Said Amidamaru.

"**To know what?"** asked Yoh.

"**I've been hiding something from you ever since I met you… It's hard for me to say that I'm a ghost."** Amidamaru stated worriedly.

"**What!"** Yoh freaked out.

"**I know it's hard for you to accept it, but I think you are destined to come here and meet me, to be one of a kind, to be a Shaman!"** Amidamaru exclaimed with pride.

"**Wow! Wait a minute… Rio, Rio, Rio… He's a Shaman!"** said Yoh surprised.

"**And Anna is a Shaman trainer… As what I've said awhile ago, I am a ghost, I am destined for you, I am here to be your guardian…"** Amidamaru stated.

"**So, what do you do?"** asked Yoh.

Amidamaru explained everything he can do to Yoh. As soon as they were done, they started training and as for Yoh, he got so excited that maybe he can beat Anna this time. And after their training, Yoh went home.

"**Yoh, do you know what time is it?"** asked Yoh's mother.

"**I know mom, it's still 8:38 pm…"** Yoh answered.

"**Well, for your information, a friend of yours is waiting at the dining room, your father let her eat here while waiting for you…"** Yoh's mother replied.

"**What is the name of the so-called 'friend of mine' mom?"** asked Yoh.

"**She wouldn't tell her name and you better hurry young boy coz she waited for you for 3 hours!"** said Yoh's mother.

"**_Okay. It's a 'she' and how can that be? I mean I don't even have a girl friend in school."_** Yoh thought suspiciously.

As Yoh went to the dining room, he heard his father talking with someone and they sounded interested to each other.

"**Hey son, come over here, would you? Your friend here is waiting for you.**" Exclaimed his Yoh's father.

"**Woah! Anna! Why are you here!"** asked Yoh surprisingly.

"**I'm here to apologize for what I did to you in the past few days… I really am mean after all."** Said Anna sincerely.

"**I really appreciate you coming here apologizing to me but you shouldn't have done it anyways, you should have waited for me at school and say sorry to me there." **Yoh replied.

"**Well, I guess Yoh has already forgiven me, I guess I have to go then… Thank you for your time Mr. Asakura…"** Anna said trying to impress Yoh's father.

As Anna passes by Yoh heading through the door, Anna feels a strong aura in Yoh… And in Yoh's mind…

"**_I feel like she's not SINCERE in apologizing to me… Haha… Gotcha Anna!"_** Yoh thought.

Then Anna left…

That's it for Chapter 9… I'll update not very soon… Hehe… Joanne


End file.
